


To the Ends of Time, to the Ends of the Earth

by Ghostietea



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Anthy's gotta go fast, Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Reunions, Utenthy reunion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostietea/pseuds/Ghostietea
Summary: Anthy Himemiya watched as the love of her life once again slipped from her grasp, pink hair disappearing into the crowd.No.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	To the Ends of Time, to the Ends of the Earth

Anthy Himemiya was still searching.

 _It feels like some type of trial, a prolonged journey, like that Greek fellow, Odyssyus was it? Or maybe Orpheus._ she thought to herself as she stepped off the train, doors clicking shut behind her. _It seems like it's been an eternity though, and that's something I of all people should know about._

The thought still crept into Anthy's mind sometimes, the thought that maybe Utena really wasn't out there, that maybe she was as truly gone as all the other young souls lost to the merciless cycle of the dueling game. Anthy didn't believe it, but that may just be personal bias or foolish optimism tainting her now nonexistent glasses rosy. Giving up on Utena felt wrong though, even if it was foolish, she felt she owed that recklessness to her. _"Whoever believes in true friendship is a fool," huh._ Well, her and Utena could be dumbasses together, Anthy would at least still be the smarter dumbass. 

But the world was so wide. It was not until Anthy left the make believe world of Ohtori that she realized how small it truly was. She'd looked all over for Utena, hopping from town to town on random, accompanied only by her trusty suitcase and Chuchu. Still, Anthy hadn't found even a trace of that foolhardy girl.

Anthy detachedly ran a hand through her loose hair as she walked briskly through the station. She could see the streets of the town now. It was decently sized, though the buildings didn't extend into the atmosphere like some places Anthy had been. Cozy looking houses and shops, all painted in warm colors, lined the cobblestone streets, and the flock of people made her wonder if there was some sort of festival going on. It was horrifically crowded, every foot packed with warm, swarming figures, the voices of the mass blending together into a loud, homogeneous drone. The _muchness_ of it all made Anthy feel sick. 

She surveyed to crowd shrewdly, not expecting much of anything. _Maybe I'll stay a night or two while I look around, this place seems nice enough._ Compared to where Anthy'd been, the people here seemed positively pedestrian, no anachronistic clothes or candy colored hair in sight. Though something had caught her attention from the edge of her vision, someone that didn't quite fit in. She glanced over, _maybe this someone is worth my attention._

All at once, the world snapped into place.

Pink hair, now cropped short but still that infernal shade of bubblegum. She was stood quite a ways away from Anthy, her stance perhaps less confident than before, but so undeniably her. _Utena. Utena. UTENA!_

After all her searching Anthy had found her light. She should have gone to her, run into her arms like she'd dreamed. But reality stilled her. Anthy had hurt Utena after all, badly, and even after all this time passivity was still in her nature. It was so easy to stay there, to stay safe from the possibilities. It was one thing to dream, but to face the real deal with all the implications it had was… terrifying. 

_I didn't think this through, of course actually meeting her again would be problematic. How can I even approach her? Does she remember me? Might… might she hate me? If I never go to her, what happens next can remain a dream..._

Anthy Himemiya watched as the love of her life once again slipped from her grasp, pink hair disappearing into the crowd.

_No._

This is what Anthy wanted, what she'd waited for. It was unrealistic to wish for some fairytale ending, but she sure as hell was going to fight for things to turn out all right. She was not going to let this pass her by. Anthy felt shaky, and maybe a bit nauseous, but she took a deep breath, put one foot in front of the other, and ran. _Grant me the power to bring the world revolution._

Anthy bolted through the crowd, nearly bowling over several passers by as she sought that flash of pink at the edge of what she could see. Her lungs burned, and she drew in short, gasping breaths as her chest felt ever tighter. Anthy had never been athletic, and she'd certainly never sprinted long distance before. But Utena had almost disappeared from her view, so she surged on, dredging up energy she didn't know she had. 

If it had been any other day she would have noticed the crowd. How their faces blurred in her mind as they stared at her with what her brain told her was malice. How the cold, harsh clang of metal rang out in the back of her ears. But Utena was getting closer, soon she'd be in shouting distance, today she- _snap._

Anthy's world seemed to move slow as she fell, lurching towards the earth in an eternal moment. _No, not now. But of course. Of course this would happen to me._ she thought bitterly. As she slammed to the ground Anthy thought absent mindedly that she must have hit a lot harder than normal.

It was the heel of her shoe, Anthy observed after her head stopped ringing. It had snapped off. She felt despair trickling into her, like an old friend come for a visit. Anthy tried to rise, supported by her hands, but they stung, skin ripped by the merciless pavement, her knees too. She raised one shaking hand to her face and saw a small trickle of rose red blood run down her palm. 

Anthy used to be so numb to the pain, even as cold steel sliced her skin and bones to ribbon ever day she still stayed quiet. Anthy the rose witch would have scoffed at this. But Anthy the human girl, shame on her, had gotten slightly more used not being hurt all the time. However, she was still on a mission. This would have to be nothing. 

Anthy slowly rose, whole body stinging, and felt a surge of panic go through her when she didn't see Utena. _No, no I have to try._ She just had to get a higher point of view. And there it was, a huge flower pot, big enough for her to balance on the rim of. Roses, ironic. Tossing off her now pointless shoes, Anthy climbed onto the pot quickly, looking about for the one she was searching for. There. Far, so far to her, but still attainable.

Anthy Himemiya once again ran, body screaming though the fire within fueled her on. Run, run, run. She could see her now. 

"Lady Ut-, UTENA!" _Wait for me, I'm coming! This time, it's my turn to find you._

"UTENA!"

Anthy thought she saw the girl stiffen for a moment, but she didn't stop. Utena turned off the building lined walkway, moving briskly down a short, tree lined (but still horrendously busy and loud) sidewalk towards a park. "Utena.." Anthy said quietly, almost to herself. She was way past her limit, _why does Utena have to walk so fast_ , but she was getting closer every second. 

Utena had crossed over into the park now, Anthy close behind. It was quieter now, far from the drone of people that had blocked off Anthy's call, and the soft grass felt pleasant on her abused feet.

"UTENA!" 

And finally Utena stopped, hearing her name. Anthy, however, did not stop. Her Utena was now within reach. Before Utena had time to turn Anthy was upon her, hugging her from behind as her momentum pushed them both down into the grass. She finally let herself breathe, Utena's warm form pressed up against her as a reminder that _yes, this is happening._

Utena, as usual, was confused. "Who-" she trailed off as she turned to look into the face of the strange girl that had chased her down. Pretty, though panting like she'd just run a marathon, with curling purple hair, warm, dark skin, and green eyes. She was oh so familiar, like someone utena had known her whole life. Then it hit her. _Oh, OH._ Utena felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. "Himem-"

The girl, _Anthy_ , smiled with enough joy to power the sun. 

"Found you, Utena."

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! This one's sorta old but I'm posting anyways. This exists because the thought "Anthy legit sprints to catch Utena" entered my head and also that one official art. The title is from the song "wait for me" from Hadestown. I really appreciate all kudos and comments and you can talk to me on Twitter @ ghostietea!


End file.
